Benutzer Diskussion:Gulomi Jomesh/Archiv
For users who don’t speak German: I understand English, so there is no need to try to translate any requests into German if you speak English, too. Betreff Vorlage: Infobox Transkript Schön, dass du von den Vorlagen Ahnung hast. Ich selber habe mich nie mit damit beschäftigt, ich hab einfach zu viel Angst, irgendwas verkehrt zu machen (keine Ausrede, wofür gibt es die 'rückgängig machen'-Funktion) und habe bisher nur in Object pascal ... nennen wir es mal "geskriptet". Einen wirklichen Fehler konnte ich nicht finden, wie auch, schließlich hab ich davon keine Ahnung. Ich habe allerdings die Begriffe 'Previous' und 'Next' ins Deutsche übersetzt. Gucks dir lieber nochmal an, ich habe es einfach mit 'Voriges' und 'Nächstes' übersetzt. Klang für mich logisch und naja. Vielleicht hast du ja Verbesserungsvorschläge, ich bin eher der Mann für’s Grobe. :D Sowasabaauch (Diskussion) 16:46, 18. Mär. 2014 (UTC) :Gut, die Übersetzung ist wirklich sinnvoll. Ansonsten habe ich halt dich angeschrieben, da du die meisten Transkripte erstellst und bearbeitest, evt. fällt die dabei ja ein Fehler auf, wenn die Vorlage irgendwo nicht so funktioniert wie sie soll (was dann meistens daran liegt, dass eine Folge in einer der Untervorlagen falsch geschrieben ist.) Ich habe zum Glück einige Ahnung von Vorlagen allgemein, da ich einige Zeit im deutschen Star-Wars-Wiki Jedipedia.net mitarbeitet habe sowie grundlegende Programmier-Erfahrung (Informatik als Quasi-Nebenfach). Aber was die im englischen MLP-Wiki da an Vorlagen haben, überschreitet nun mal teilweise meinen Sachverstand. Gulomi Jomesh (Diskussion) 16:52, 18. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Noch etwas: Ich hab gerade bemerkt, dass die Vorlage an sich noch mit 'Transcript' überschrieben ist. Habe das gerade eben noch geändert. Ich schaue mir jetzt mal alle Transkripte damt Vorlagen durch. Ich denke aber, das passt erstmal so. Übrigens: Ich hatte zum Abi eine mündliche Infoprüfung und habe diese mit 14/15 Punkten bestanden. Wenn du wissen willst, was u.a. Fragen waren: Sie haben mir ein Mainboard auf den Tisch gelegt und ich sollte halt mal sagen, was da so alles drauf ist... Sowasabaauch (Diskussion) 17:13, 18. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Vorlage: Infobox Charakter Hallo Gulomi, ich weiß nicht, ob es dir aufgefallen ist, oder ob es nur ein Problem mit meinem Browser ist, aber die Charakterbilder der Infobox sind, nun ja, irgendwie reingezoomt und höllisch verpixelt. Da du dich damit ja auskennst dachte ich mir, ich frag mal nach, ob du dir das mal anschauen könntest, da ich einfach zu wenig Ahnung von dem Zeug hab... Da wäre noch etwas an der Infobox, das mich ein wenig stört: Manche Eingabefelder bei der Bearbeitung der Infobox im grafischen Editor sind doppelt vorhanden, zum Beispiel "kind" und "Spezies". Es ist zwar egal, in welches von beiden man schreibt, aber ein wenig seltsam sieht es schon aus. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir so einfach Arbeit aufhalsen will, aber ein anderer Ansprechpartner fällt mir leider nicht ein, da du der einzige bist, der hier in letzter Zeit noch aktiv am Wiki arbeitet. Gruß Sowasabaauch (Diskussion) 15:52, 25. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :Das Bilderproblem ist im Englischen auch vorhanden, ich glaube, da hat Wikia irgendwas bei den Thumbnail-Einstellungen falsch gemacht. das ist also vermutlich nichts, was wir lösen können. Da müssen wir wohl abwarten, bis Wikia das in Ordnung bringe (oder evt. mal einen Fehlerbericht schicken). Das Problem mit den doppelten Eingabefeldern zu lösen, wäre sehr viel Arbeit, denn dazu müsste man in jedem der etwa 120 Artikel, die diese Vorlage verwenden, kontrollieren, wie es da ausgefüllt ist und alles auf ein Schema vereinheitlichen. Erst danach können in der Vorlage selbst die überschüssigen Einträge entfernt werden. Wäre sicher machbar, aber da habe ich wirklich keine Lust zu. Gruß 16:32, 25. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :P.S. Der Bilderfehler liegt definitiv nicht an der Vorlage, ich habe ihn jetzt auch bei einem normalen Bild entdeckt. Fehlerbericht an Wikia ist abgeschickt. Leider ist gerade Freitag Abend, daher ist vor Montag nicht mit einer Antwort zu rechnen. Gulomi Jomesh (Diskussion) 16:49, 25. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :P.P.S: Wikia hat doch schneller als geplant geantwortet: We have noticed this problem with blurry/incorrectly sized images as well, and the technical team have been working on the problem - the root cause has been fixed, and the images should be starting to fix themselves (we'll try and make that as fast as possible, but it might take a little while). Das eigentliche Problem ist also behoben, es dauert aber noch ein bisschen, bis die Bilder alle wieder repariert sind. Gulomi Jomesh (Diskussion) 21:19, 25. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :Okay, das ist wenigstens mal eine Ansage^^. Naja, das mit den Infoboxen ist eigentlich ja auch nicht weiter tragisch. Sowasabaauch (Diskussion) 23:56, 25. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Hey ich danke dir. Ich habe nähmlich die Seite zu Pina Colada und zum Mond erstellt und danke dir das du mich an manchen Stellen korrigiert hast Thx Deine (Prinzessin) Cadance ;)16:16, 1. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Guten Abend! Ich bin neu zu sprechen Deustch. Wie kann Ich helfen dies Wiki? Ich bin versuchend zu ausdehnen mein Lernen. -- 02:22, 14. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :Bei mangelnden Deutschkenntnissen ist eine aktive Mitarbeit natürlich schwierig. Du kannst natürlich gerne Benötigte Seiten anlegen und kurze Artikel ergänzen. Wir sind für jede Mithilfe dankbar, allerdings solltest du nicht enttäuscht sein, wenn deine Artikel nachträglich evt. abgeändert werden müssen. Gulomi Jomesh (Diskussion) 07:46, 14. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ::Ich verstehen und Ich schätze jeder Hilfe. Danke! -- 02:46, 15. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Galerien Hallo Gulomi Jomesh, ich würde gerne, wie im englischen und russischen MLP Wiki, Galerien erstellen. Dise werden in der Infobox verlinkt und auf einer externen Seite erstellt. Ich habe gerade mit der Serie angefangen und würde gerne ein wenig Zeit in das Wiki investieren. LG, Rain (Wall) 12:20, 24. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :Halte ich nicht für sinnvoll. Für Galerien sind keine Sprachkenntnisse erforderlich, weshalb man viel einfacher die englischen Galerien verlinken kann, als hier die gleichen nochmal anzulegen. Abgesehen davon erfüllen solche Galerien nicht die Anforderungen an Bildzitate und würden damit in Deutschland Urheberrechtsverletzungen darstellen. Gulomi Jomesh (Diskussion) 13:00, 24. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ::http://de.disney.wikia.com/wiki/Vorlage:Copyright ::Da du es nicht für sinnvoll hältst, werde ich es natürlich lassen. Allerdings wäre es schön, wenn du deinen Pflichten als Admin nachkommen würdest und einige Kommentare löschst. ::Schönen Tag noch, Rain (Wall) 15:07, 24. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Betreff Parodien: PonyPasta Moin, du hast ja gesagt, dass nur Fanfics wie Cupcakes und rainbow Factory relevant sind. Das sehen meine Kollegen und ich aber anders, und ich finde, auch andere weniger bekannte PonyPastas sollten am Rande erwähnt werden. Auch unsere neuen Figuren sollten erwähnt werden, schließlich sind es neue Charaktere im MLP-Universum (zumindest relevante wie Burning Sun/ Robert, Lunas Freund/ die Ziegen) Ich hoffe auf baldige Rückmeldung, DER HELD P.S.: Warum ist eigentlich die Nachrichtenfunktion deaktiviert? :Da habe ich mich evt. etwas unklar ausgedrückt. Die beiden sind auf jeden Fall relevant, bei anderen bin ich mir nur nicht sicher, weil ich sie nicht genug kenne. Ich wollte damit nicht behaupten, dass diese auf jeden Fall irrelevant sind. Gegen einen Artikel hätte ich nichts einzuwenden, wenn dieser klar stellt, warum diese sich von den huntertausend weiten Fan-Fics, die es gibt, abheben. Dort können dann auch die Figuren aufgeführt werden, der Artikel Parodien an sich sollte nur eine kurze Übersicht geben, was es alles gibt, und keine Details liefern. Diese gehören in die einzelnen Artikel oder zu PonyPaste. Was mit der Kommentarfunktion los ist, weiß ich nicht, das Problem liegt aber wohl nicht hier, sondern bei Wikia. Einige Bilder werden auch nicht angezeigt. Wenn sich das Problem demnächst nicht von selbst löst, werde ich Wikia diesbezüglich anschreiben. Gulomi Jomesh (Diskussion) 11:35, 30. Okt. 2014 (UTC) ::P.S.: Benutzt du, wie ich, den Monobook-Skin? Ich habe gerade mal auf den Wikia-Skin umgeschaltet, da scheint das Problem nicht zu bestehen. Gulomi Jomesh (Diskussion) 12:06, 30. Okt. 2014 (UTC) ::Hi, ::nein, ich benutze einfach eine png.-Datei als Bild... geht problemlos... ::Und danke, das mit der Seite werde ich machen... ;-) ::DER HELD Betreff Fanfics Abend, danke, dass du dich um unsere Seiten gekümmert hast... Aber eine Kleinigkeit hätte ich noch: In den PonyPastas kommen ja auch ganz "normale" Charaktere wie Pinkie Pie etc. vor... wie bzw. wo soll ich etwas über die erwähnen, eventl. als Abschnitt "In Fanfictions" auf den jeweiligen Seiten oder woanders? (also mit dem obligatorischen "Dieser Abschnitt ist...) Oder hast du eine andere Idee? Danke, DER HELD :Fanfics zu offiziellen Charakteren würde ich nur dann in die offiziellen Artikel einfließen lassen, wenn sie wirklich verbreitet sind, wie zum Beispiel Fan-Namen für Charaktere, die keinen offiziellen Namen haben, Lyras Affinität zu Menschen oder die Charakterisierung von Butten Mash, da dies eben nicht nur von einzelnen Autoren verwendet wird, sondern von einer Vielzahl. Die Infos können jeweils in einem eigenen Absatz (z.B. "Im Fandom"). Pinkies Charakterisierung aus Cupcakes und co evt. mit entsprechenden Belegen, dass es sich dabei um verbreitete Infos handelt (beispielsweise durch Erwähnung auf Equestria Daily), auf keinen Fall aber die Infos aus euren Fanfics, die sind einfach noch zu unbedeutend. Gulomi Jomesh (Diskussion) 10:03, 4. Nov. 2014 (UTC) ... kannst mich mal! Wenn du schon an unseren Artikeln rumlöscht und dann noch meinst, wir sollen die Kurzbeschreibungen überarbeiten, reicht es mir hin! Dann mach deinen Scheiß doch alleine, oder wie es Flatinka so schön formulierte: Ach leck mich doch am Arsch! :Zunächst mal sind das nicht eure Artikel. Das ganze hier ist ein Wiki, die Artikel gehören damit niemandem und jedem. Da geht es darum, relevante Informationen (und ich bin durchaus bereit, den Begriff "Relevant" sehr locker auszulegen), auf enzyklopädische Weise darzustellen, nicht Werbung für seine eigenen Projekte zu machen. Wenn du dass nicht kannst, wird sich eine Mitarbeit schwierig gestalten. Du kannst deine FanFics gerne im FanFic-Bereich von bronies.de bewerben, dafür ist er da, aber nicht hier. Gulomi Jomesh (Diskussion) 16:02, 7. Nov. 2014 (UTC) :Erlaube mir, dir den riesengroßen Fehler zu verdeutlichen, den du soeben begangen hast. Du zwingst mich nun dazu, die Flammen von 1000 Sonnen auf dich niederprasseln zu lassen. Du wisrst deine Mutter für den Tag deiner Geburt verfluchen und NUN GEH, Geh und beginn dein Leben in Angst, wissend das dann, wenn du es am wenigsten erwartest, das schwebende Schwert des Damokles auf dich niederfahren und dich in zwei Teile schneiden wird. Und wenn du dann auf das rauchende Wrack blickst, was einst dein Leben war, wirst du den Tag breuen, AN DEM DU DIE FALSCHEN BRONIES GEGEN DICH AUFGEBRACHT HAST ! Du blöder Dolores Umbridge-Klon ! :Flatinka ::oh, wie ich mich vor euch fürchte… Werdet ihr mich zwingen, schlechte FanFic zu lesen, oder was wollt ihr tun? Gulomi Jomesh (Diskussion) 09:12, 8. Nov. 2014 (UTC) ::Schön, dass du auch normal reden kannst... ::Flatinka Entschuldigung Hey, ähm...mir ist gerade etwas klar geworden. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass ich Unrecht hatte und meine Reaktionen eher...falsch waren. Deswegen möchte ich mich bei dir entschuldigen. Ich hoffe, du nimmst sie an. Ach ja, eine Sache noch : Die Profiländerung von mir war nur Spaß, du brauchst das nicht ernstzunehmen, ich hatte neulich dasselbe als Scherz bei einem anderen Admin gemacht und der hat herzlich darüber gelacht. Zur Zusammenfassung : Ich reiche dir meine Hand in Frieden. Nimmst du sie an ? Liebe Grüße, Flatinka :Keine Sorge, ich bin (meistens) nicht nachtragend. Eine Entschuldigung nehme ich gerne an, sofern so etwas nicht wieder vorkomme. Viele Grüße: Gulomi Jomesh (Diskussion) 18:02, 16. Nov. 2014 (UTC) :Danke :) :Flatinka Sperre - immer und immer wieder Nachdem ich mehrfach an den Support von Wikia geschrieben und nie eine wirklich zufriedenstellende Antwort bekommen habe, wende ich mich an Dich und hoffe, dass Du vielleicht ein wenig mehr ausrichten kannst. Es passiert mir ständig (an manchen Tagen mehrfach), dass ich plötzlich nicht mehr kommentieren oder bearbeiten konnte, wegen einer Sperre von VegaDark, meistens begründet mit "vandalism" oder "spam". Ich habe jedoch eigentlich nie etwas in die Richtung getan und frage mich jetzt, was da eigentlich los ist. Als ich mich an den Support wandte, wurde mir nur erklärt, wer VegaDark ist und was seine Aufgabe im deutschsprachigen Wiki-Raum wäre, wirklich zufriedenstellend oder lösungsorientiert fand ich das nicht gerade. Ich wende mich an Dich, weil ich aktuell nur im MLP-Wiki wirklich aktiv unterwegs bin und keine Ahnung habe, was ich jetzt noch machen soll. Auf Dauer verderben mir diese ständigen Sperren die Lust daran, mich weiter aktiv zu beteiligen, möchte aber meine Arbeit nicht aufgeben, da ich eigentlich Spaß daran habe, Artikel zu überarbeiten und zu verbessern. Es wäre lieb, wenn Du dich da mal beizeiten drum kümmern könntest. :-) SallyTheWriter (Diskussion) 23:18, 24. Nov. 2014 (UTC) :Dein Sperrlog ist leer, du selbst warst also nie gesperrt. Es kann also höchstens daran liegen, dass deine IP-Adresse gesperrt sein könnte. Das ganze aber nicht nur hier, sondern wohl Wikia-weit, ansonsten würde das hier im Sperr-Logbuch auftauchen. :Es fällt mir nur eine Sache ein, die das erklären könnte: Verwendet du im Internet einen Anonymisierdienst wie beispielsweise Tor Project ober einen Proxy? Damit wird leider des öfteren auch Unsinn (Spambots) betrieben, weshalb viele derart verwendete IP-Adresse dauerhaft oder Zeitweilig gesperrt werden müssen, da sie sonst ganz Wikia vollspammen. :Ich selbst kann da leider nichts tun. Mir würden nur zwei mögliche Lösungen einfallen. Entweder nutzt du keine solchen Anonymisierer mehr oder du wendest dich nochmal an Wikia und bittest darum, von IP-Sperren ausgenommen zu werden (wobei ich nicht weiß, ob die das machen werden). Tut mir Leid, dass ich dir da nicht helfen kann, aber trotz meiner Admin-Rechte sind meine Möglichkeiten hier sehr beschränkt. Gulomi Jomesh (Diskussion) 10:18, 25. Nov. 2014 (UTC) ::Warte, ich hab da doch noch eine Idee: Du wendest dich an Benutzer Diskussion:Bahnpirat. Der ist Bürokrat, und steht damit noch eine Stufe über mir. Damit kann er die Admin-Rechte geben, durch die wärst du auch von IP-Sperren ausgenommen (wenn ich mich nicht irre). Das sollte wohl die einfachste Möglichkeit sein, das Problem zu lösen. Gulomi Jomesh (Diskussion) 10:21, 25. Nov. 2014 (UTC) :::Hm, also ich erinnere mich nicht daran, jemals eine Art Anonymisierer eingerichtet zu haben, werde mich aber an Bahnpirat wenden, wenn das ganze noch einmal auftritt. Vielen Dank für Deine Tipps. :-) SallyTheWriter (Diskussion) 15:01, 25. Nov. 2014 (UTC) ::::Von globalen IP Sperren werden auch Administratoren betroffen. Du solltest den Support konkret nach einer Problem Lösung fragen, ansonsten können wir VSTF auch nichts machen. ::::Vielleicht hat jemand bei dir zuhause unter einem anderen Account gespamt und wurde deswegen gesperrt. Davon wärst du dann nämlich auch betroffen. Für Rückfragen schreib mir bitte auf meine Diskussionsseite, damit ich dir antworten kann. ::::LG, --Rain (Talk page) 21:11, 25. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Es ist schon eine Zeit her. Da habe ich einfach mal alle, die öfter aktiv waren, zu Prinzessinnen.... ähm, ich meine Administratoren gemacht. So einfach wird man jetzt nicht mehr Admin hier. Da musst du erst drei Staffeln lang Freundschaftsprobleme lösen! *kicher* Spaß bei Seite. Die IP-Sperre wird Wikia-weit sein. Da kann ich wohl auch nichts machen. Auch der Admin-Status wird daran nichts ändern. Kann aber sein, dass nach dem anmelden mit dem Benutzerkonto die Sperre nicht mehr greift. --Bahnpirat (Diskussion) 22:27, 7. Dez. 2014 (UTC) Prinzessinnen Hallo Ich hoffe mal, das ist hier so richtig. Ich wollte nur darauf hinweisen, dass die von dir gelöschte "Prinzessinnen" Seite mit der Weiterleitung zu "Kategorie:Prinzessinnen" so unsinnig nicht war. Immerhin ist diese Seite in der Titelleiste unter der Rubrik "Liste aller Ponys" verlinkt. Vielleicht gibt's ja eine elegantere Möglichkeit die ich als Neuling hier nicht kenne, jetzt allerdings führt der Link nur zur gelöschten Seite.Bot-chan (Diskussion) 21:16, 22. Jan. 2015 (UTC) :Ich sehe da auf der keine Links und die Linkliste ist auch leer. Abgesehen davon halte ich es für sinnvoller, wen jemand einen Artikel Prinzessinnen anlegt. Immerhin ist der Status eines Prinzen/Prinzessin nicht deckungsgleich mit dem eines Alihorns (beispielsweise sind Blaublut, Shining Armor und Platinum Prinzen/Prinzessinnen, ohne Flügel zu haben. Wenn da eine Weiterleitung auf die Kategorie existiert, stünde dass einer Artikelanlage im Weg. Gruß Gulomi Jomesh (Diskussion) 10:53, 23. Jan. 2015 (UTC)